


important

by isloremipsumafterall



Category: Dimension 20 (Web Series)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:55:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22456078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isloremipsumafterall/pseuds/isloremipsumafterall
Summary: Ayda's still trying to figure out everything around her, Fabian may not be the best person to ask since he's still figuring out things too but hey, a transitive friend is still a friend.
Relationships: Fabian Aramais Seacaster & Ayda Aguefort
Comments: 9
Kudos: 74





	important

**Author's Note:**

> aka I just want my faves to interact

The boat rocked underneath her talons as Ayda crouched to grab the books on the lower shelf of the bookcase.

“Divination.” She said out loud to herself, “Important.”

She’d set those aside to read while traveling back to Elmville with Fig and Adaine and all the others.

Elmville where her father lived.

Ayda paused briefly in her packing, books in hand.

Would she be expected to talk to him? Fig might know, Fig knew a lot and she had said she had “daddy issues” as well. Maybe Elmville would have the cave they’d need to go into to confront this issue. Or they could find a cave along the way. The cave seemed important.

“Ayda?” A voice calling out shook her out of her mind.

She blinked and turned to see Fabian standing in front of her with his hands shoved into the pockets of the letterman jacket that he’d taken to wearing again. Adaine had told her that him wearing that again was important.

A lot of things were important.

Ayda was still working on what.

“Did you need something?” Ayda asked, tilting her head at Fabian in question.

“Ah- yes.” Fabian straightened up. “I was wondering if I could use your sending spell.”

“That is-”

“A hundred fifty gold pieces.” Fabian cut her off with a - amused?- smile. “I know.”

“Is…is that usual? That is a fair price. The pirates here have told me I need a fair price.”

Fabian snorted, “Pirates are like that. I would know.”

“Fabian Aramais Seacaster, son of Bill Seacaster.” Ayda recited.

“And Hallariel Seacaster.” Fabian added on quickly. “I’m still trying to learn how to be the second part.”

“You wish to learn something!” The search for knowledge Ayda knew well. Questions always needed answers. Like how often was one allowed a sleepover? And on what planar system did divination practices begin? And would her father acknowledge her presence in Elmville?

“Ayda?” Fabian called out her name again; he was peering at her with a frown.

“Your father,” Ayda began, “He cared for you, yes? That is what fathers do?”

“Papa? Yes, of course!” Fabian said but then his frown deepened. “He…wasn’t always the best at showing it but I knew Papa cared. He just had…” Fabian pulled a hand out of the pockets of the letterman and scrubbed it over his face. Exhaustion, Ayda’s brain provided. She’d seen Adaine do the same. Fabian continued, “He had a lot of expectations for me.”

“And…this is what fathers do?” Ayda asked, confused.

Fabian shrugged. “I may not be the best to ask what fathers do, have you seen us? We all have daddy issues. Last year Gorgug went around asking every adult we met if they were his dad.”

Ayda nodded, “If the greatest wizard of our time must ask then it is a question worth asking.”

“Greatest wiz-” Fabian began to laugh. “I suppose he did fix the Hangman. You may be on to something there.”

A theory proven then. Ayda felt warm with the pleasant feeling of having solved something.

“Look,” Fabian sighed. “Fathers are…tricky. Parents are tricky; I only _just_ got my mother to start acting like one.”

“The Halfling who makes cookies? She was not a mother before?”

“Well. In a way Cathilda is my mother but I mean my birth mother. It’s this whole thing, she just wasn’t there for years and now she is and Cathilda is amazing of course. Wait what were talking about?” Now Fabian looked confused. “Nevermind.” He brushed the thought aside with a wave, something so simple Ayda was envious. “I just mean to say none of us are experts. You aren’t alone there.”

“I have Fig and Adaine. By transitive properties…I also have you?” Ayda guessed, hating that she wasn’t certain. Emotions were tricky to navigate. She needed to find that cave sooner rather than later.

“And Gorgug. And Riz. And Kristen.” Fabian ticked them off one by one on his fingers. “Ragh too. Oh and Tracker, we _do_ all have parental issues. Hm.” Fabian cleared his throat. “Listen, Ayda, I’m not good…with this whole…expressing feelings thing. I’ve been getting better the last few days, Spring Break has helped-”

“Ah.” Ayda said in understanding finally. “You also need the cave.”

“I need what? No- Maybe? Do I need a cave?”

“Fig said we could search one to find some emotions.”

Fabian opened his mouth and then shut it with a click.

“Is that…not what you do?”

Fabian shrugged. “I suppose we could. It couldn’t hurt.”

“Excellent. Then we shall find this cave.”

He smiled then, the same way Fig and Adaine did when they talked to her.

“What is that?” Ayda asked. “You smiled.”

“Well, yes.” Fabian was still smiling.

“Why?”

“Ah, it’s-um.” Fabian shuffled on his feet. Embarrassment? Did one smile when they were embarrassed? “You smile with friends, when they say something or do something and you just can’t help it. Because you’re fond of them.” Fabian ran a hand through his hair, shielding his face from view.

“Fondness is good then.”

He dropped his hand. “Yes. Adaine really would be much better at explaining this.”

“I will make a note to ask Adaine.” Ayda nodded, filing that fact away.

“Just don’t mention me.”

“Why not?”

“Uh-it’s.” Fabian twitched again, “A favour. Between friends.” He made a face. “I did say I’m not very good at this- oh no I sound like Fig.”

“Sounding like Fig is a good thing.”

“Well.” Fabian sighed. “Just this once maybe. So long as it doesn’t lead to me hitting on older men.”

“That is not a good thing?”

“Ask Adaine to explain this too.” Fabian’s voice sounded strained.

“Adaine can explain much.” Ayda said, there was a warmth in her at the thought. Adaine her first friend, her best friend which also in turn lead to Fig her best friend. Adaine who could explain much and talk to Ayda at length.

“Ah you did it.” Fabian was grinning now.

“I did it?” Ayda asked.

“You smiled.” Fabian said. “At the thought of your friends.”

“This is fondness.” Ayda noted. “Yes.” She pulled her wings in closer, comparing the warmth of them to the warmth from before. It wasn’t the same but still. “It is good.”

“You should tell them. They’d be delighted.”

“I shall tell Adaine and Fig I am fond of them.” Ayda agreed. 

“Considering you’re about to move in with them in Elmville I’d say that’s a good thing.” Fabian tilted his head just then, his eyes glazing over a bit. “Yes, yes, Hangman, you can ask Gorgug for more motorcycle polish, just not too much you know how you get.” He muttered. Then he fixed his gaze back on Ayda. “If…if things do not work out for you at Mordred Manor…Seacaster Manor will always have a place for you. It might even be familiar with it being a ship and all.”

“You are offering me your home.” Ayda stated.

“A place in it, yes.” Fabian was no longer looking at her, instead his eye roamed over the bookshelves overhead.

“What is the fair price for it?”

“Ah-no. No price.”

“A pirate needs a fair price.”

Fabian’s smile was different- perhaps sad? – “I suppose I’m not a very good pirate then.”

Ayda tilted her head. “You will be the best pirate of our time.” She said, looking Fabian up and down, with the same certainty she had when talking to Gorgug. Of this theory she would be proven correct.

“I will?” Fabian asked, his mouth agape.

“You will.” Ayda nodded. Pirates measured everything in wealth. Fabian was wealthy in his friends; she had seen how much they cared. It was merely a calculation.

The smile this time was fond again.

“Now. You need my sending spell?” Ayda asked.

“Ah, yes!” Fabian said, “I need to ask Cathilda where my spare kippers are, Kristen keeps throwing my tins away and claiming they’re tributes to Yes?”

“Kippers are important?”

“Kippers are _very_ important.” Fabian said, nodding.

Another thing of importance.

Eventually she’d learn them all.

**Author's Note:**

> ayda: by transitive properties if kristen is my friend does that make tracker my girlfriend
> 
> fabain: please don't ever ask kristen that, she'd enjoy it far too much. but do ask adaine. preferably where I can see her reaction to it.


End file.
